Kitten, You're the Kicks: The Story of Kopy Kat
by AnnistonMarlowe
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who's discovered she isn't ordinary, and her never ending quest to prove that she is more special than the rest. look for an update soon. rated for possible future goingons.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. (Though I would love to steal a select few to come live with me.) Well. I suppose I do own Kat. But whatev.

AN:: So this is pretty much a story of my OC. Eventually all the other characters will make appearance (as in, probably Chapter Two or Three) I was enthralled with the idea of Pyro switching from the X-Men to the ahem 'Dark Side'. This is what happens when a fan girl gets an idea.

Chapter One:: And unexpected talent and an unexpected visit.

In truth, Kat only knew what she was because of her sister. If Kitty had never been born…well, Kat didn't like to think about that much. What she did like to think about when it acme to her sister was all the times they would be 'grounded' to their rooms and Kitty would sneak out through a wall. Kat had always been so jealous. In her mind, she was older, more special and deserved a power like the one her sister had. And it just so happened that this desire and jealousy had help her realize her own special power.

It had happened that one afternoon, the two sisters had been playing after Kat had come home from her first day of kindergarten. Kitty, who had never spent a whole day without her sister, was so excited she insisted on holding Kat's hands and playing with every toy in reach. Soon enough, as all sibling play times do, Kitty's touchy and needy behavior got on Kat's last nerve, and an argument erupted. Kat was sent to her room alone, while Kitty had to stay in the living room as punishment. Before even a few minutes had passed however, Kat was so lonely and bored that she sat herself in front of the bedroom door and pouted.

Then it happened. Kat reached out to touch the door. Her fingers brushed the beige painted wood, and simply kept going. Kat screamed and crawled backwards until she got to the opposite wall – and went through it as well. Kat sat on the front yard of her house and bawled. It didn't even dawn on her that this was exactly what she had been wanting for so long. She didn't care that she was now just as special as her sister. All she cared about was that she just went through a door and a wall, and that was not supposed to happen.

Later that week a man in a wheelchair showed up at the front door. Kat, who had been grounded severely for 'lying' about her new found ability, was not allowed out of her bedroom-and was too terrified to attempt going through the door again. This man talked to Kat's mother, and to Kitty, and then asked to speak to Kat herself. Her mother absolutely forbid it-at first. He was talking about a far away school, and a place where Kat could be 'safe'. As far as she was concerned, Kat was safest here, and this school would cost more than her single mother salary would allow. And besides, Kat was just jealous of Kitty's ability and had made the whole thing up. Right? But after a grand speech about how his school worked, and how every student was given opportunities she could only dream of giving them (and a brief mention of the free tuition Kat would enjoy), her mother agreed to allow a conversation.

The disabled Professor sat Kat down in their living room for a solid hour. Questioning her about her new found ability and if she thought she would like the school, would want to attend. Kat was very timid, she answered in very short, very quiet sentences, and often stole glances to the dining room where her mother and sister silently sat.

"Kat." The professor called her back from her thoughts for the thousandth time that afternoon. Kat looked back at him, full in the eye this time, with a look that told him just how small she was. "What you can do is not wrong." Kat blinked a few times and looked down at her pink sneakers. "It's just special. And our school is only for special children." Kat looked back up with full interest for the first time.

"Only….special?" she said, hope lifting her pitch slightly higher.

"Yes, dear. Only special." She smiled at her and leaned forward in his chair. "And you are indeed very special." Kat beamed at him. It was the only time she'd been told that she was anything but ordinary to anyone.

"Am I more special than everyone else?" she asked practically bouncing up and down on the couch.

The professor sat back and studied the question for a moment. He stared at Kat and wondered what she could possibly be. Something in her air, and her sudden out bursts told him that she did not have simple power. Intuition told him she was something he had not yet encountered. "My dear, I think you are." Kat's eyes lit up and she smiled a smile that neither she nor her mother thought she was capable of.

"Mum! Mum, please?!"

And with just a few second thoughts, and a few reassurances that Kat would be well taken care of and there would be no cost to her family, Kat's mother signed the papers and allowed her daughter to attend the Professor's special school.

AN:: Next time: just what _is_ Kat's power exactly? Can she simply go through walls and the like, or is it as the Professor suspects and is something a little bit more. Stay tuned! … or rather…wait for me to update and THEN stay tuned!


End file.
